


Tumble

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Another [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky is a flirt, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Loki Feels, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Off-Screen Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thor, Shy Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, Slutty Bucky Barnes, Thor thinks he's straight, Worldbuilding, but it's mild i swear, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Loki moves to a new country and thinks it will be a struggle to adapt until he meets Thor. Perhaps Thor will make it easier to survive his life at home with Laufey. He finds himself swept up in something he didn't think he could ever have. Nothing terrible could possibly happen, right?I. Am. Bad. At. Summaries.





	1. it doesn't feel new

Thor was bored. He was sitting in chemistry, his homework done, listening to the teacher drone on about the chapter he had already read. When he had the time he would read chapters ahead of the class, especially when it was rugby season since he would need to train so often. Ms. Pots didn’t care when he zoned out as long as he maintained an A, which he did, and didn’t catch anyone on fire during a lab. Which only happened once and it was his own hair. She had started in on the start of  the chapter 3 reading when there was a knock at the door. It was the vice principal and a boy. He had long dark hair with a sharp side cut. He had soft, green eyes and a strong jaw. He was dressed all in black and appeared to be attempting to appear as small as possible despite being incredibly tall.

The vice principal and Ms. Pots spoke softly before handing a paper off to her and departing, leaving the boy. She said something to him and he just nodded before looking up to the rest of the class.

“Everyone, attention,” she smiled, “This is a new student. His name is Loki Laufeyson and he transferred here from England. I expect everyone to be respectful.” Loki hovered next to her as he scanned the classroom for an empty seat. There was an open one between Thor and Fandral and Fandral happily waved the boy over. He moved quickly and sat down, shoving his bag beneath the chair and fist the end of his sleeves into this palms.

“Hello, new guy,” Fandral beamed.

“Hello,” Loki furrowed his brow and shrank further in his seat.

“My name is Fandral,” he nodded, “and that giant over there is Thor. Which is extra hilarious since your name is Loki.”

“My father’s name is also Odin. They ran with the theme,” Thor added. Loki simply stared between the two of them like they were aliens. 

“Why did you move here from England?” Fandral chimed.

“If that isn’t a rude question,” Thor level Fandral a look, well-aware that moves are not always happy occasions. 

“My father got a new job with a new company in America. So we moved. Nothing all that exciting. No personal tragedies if that was your concern,” Loki answered, voice even.

“Perfect,” Fandral sighed and looked back up to the board, “Shit, I missed her answer to the homework I didn’t do.”

“Then maybe you should do your homework on time,” Thor teased. Eventually all three focused on Ms. Pots and her lecture. When class ended she gave Loki a copy of the syllabus and told him not to worry about homework for the first week while he got acclimated. As he packed up he looked over to Thor. 

“Do you happen to know where Mr. Starks engineering class is? I have it next and the ‘orientation’ was inadequate. I don’t know where anything is,” he began.

“Lucky for you, that is my next class,” Thor smiled, “I can walk with you.”

“Thank you,” Loki nodded. Both walked in comfortable silence, Loki looking at everything and everyone. Thor thought Loki was pretty. Which is not something he thought about men before, not really. He supposes he thought about Bucky that way once, with his long hair and the way he moves. Loki was different though, there was this grace to him. By the time they made it to the classroom Loki appeared more relaxed than earlier. 

Mr. Stark, who insisted his students call him Tony, was a bit theatrical and taught in an unconventional way. As soon as they entered the room Tony was already taking something apart at the front of the room and students were watching. Thor and Loki walked past the lot of them and Loki followed Thor to where he sat. There was another blonde boy, tall with very broad shoulders sitting next to another with long, dark hair in a leather jacket and he had a sucker in his mouth. They were making eyes at each other. They waves at Thor and he took a seat in front of them. Loki, slowly, sat next to Thor.

“Steve, Bucky, this is Loki. He’s new,” Thor began.

“Hi!” Steve smiled brightly, “Welcome to Shield High.”

“Trust Steve to be the welcome wagon,” Bucky snorted. Steve gave him a look and Bucky rolled his eyes, “What? You’re like a one-man-band. You could be our own cheer section. Actually, would you wear a cheerleader outfit for me.” Bucky waggled his brows.

“Buck,” Steve blushed.

“Steve and Bucky are dating,” Thor leaned into Loki, “They’ve been together since they were, like, 6.”

“5. I rescued him from the sandbox when that Brock kid tried to make him eat sand,” Bucky snickered. Steve just planted a kiss on his cheek and Bucky smiled like a dope.

“Oh,” Loki widened his eyes.

“You’re not like, homophobic are you?” Bucky raised a brow.

“No. No. Definitely not,” Loki raised his hands defensively, “I’m bisexual. I am just surprised when others are so open about it. Especially here.”

“Our country has its ups and downs with the queer community,” Steve sighed.

“England wasn’t a beacon of openness,” Loki scoffed, “My ex-boyfriend was never really out and cheated on me with a girl. Then my ex-girlfriend always thought I was going to cheat on her with a boy. Never ends.”

“I could lend you, Steve. He’s loyal to a fault,” Bucky laughed.

“You’re such a meatball,” Steve shook his head.

“Anyway,” Thor redirected, “Steve is on the rugby team with me. Bucky was until he refused to quit smoking.”

“Shit, yea? Can I bum one?” Loki looked to Bucky with pleading eyes.

“Oh, he’s so cute,” Bucky smirked, “Of course I’ll bum you one. Then I can show you where I get mine.”

“Thank fuck,” Loki sighed in relief and pocketed the cigarette. He had yet to find a good supply of his own aside from asking random adults to hopefully buy him some. He was only successful once so far.

“No problem, man,” the brunette relaxed against Steve.

“Then maybe he can smoke with you at lunch. Make sure he brushes his teeth after. I hate the taste,” Steve half-joked.

“You like it,” Bucky grinned and brought his face to Steve’s, they smiled as their lips touched without quite kissing.

“Hey, no making out in my classroom. Do it in the halls where you make other people uncomfortable or horny,” Tony called out, “It’s time to start class anyway.”

Everyone turned their attention to Tony who began to explain the complexities of contained combustion and engines. Loki took notes and felt himself relaxing more into his environment. He had a cigarette to enjoy at lunch and some potential new friends. Steve seemed like he might be a bit too positive, but Bucky could be a quick study. The jury was still out on Thor. By the time class was over Loki was ready to relocate and stretch his legs.

“Where’s your next class?” Steve asked.

“Umm,” Loki fished out his schedule, “Advanced Placement Literature with Professor Jarvis.”

“Excellent. I’m in that class too,” Bucky clapped his hands together.

“Then Bucky can guide you. Maybe I’ll see you at lunch?” Thor asked Loki.

“That would be nice,” he gave a shy smile in return.

“Come on, newbie,” Bucky hooked his arm around Loki and began to guide him out the door, “Bye, sweetheart. Save me a cupcake at lunch.” Bucky blew a kiss to Steve as he shoved Loki out the door.

“He seems very sweet,” Loki observed as they left.

“My Stevie is the sweetest,” he sighed breathlessly, “Sweetest boy in the whole goddamn world.” 

“He seems it,” Loki hummed.

“Don’t be fooled, though. He knows how to fuck and his mouth is hella dirty,” Bucky smirked as he pulled Loki up the stairs, “Now, you get to meet my girl, Darcy. She also serves as my dealer from time to time.”

“Dealer?” Loki pressed.

“Cigs. Pot sometimes. And she gets the good booze when we want it. Not that Stevie ever drinks any,” Bucky explained. They made their way up to the third floor and rounded into the literature classroom. Bucky led them to the back where there was a girl with brightly painted lips, a lot of hair, and ample cleavage.

“Hey, Buckster. Who’s your friend? He’s the right amount of goth that I might want to blow him,” she blew a bubble with her gum and grinned up at them.

“Reign it in, Lewis. He’s new. And half gay,” Bucky slid in next to her. Another girl with dark red hair approached and sat on the other side. She eyes Loki up and down before narrowing her eyes.

"Hmmmm," Darcy pursed her lips.

"I said, reign it in, man. I'm gay and even I would go to town on those tits," he snorted. 

“Natasha Romanov.  Ty noven'kiy? ( _ Are you new? _ ),” the red head cocked her head.

“  Da. Pereyekhal zdes' na proshloy nedele. ( _ Yes. I moved here last week _ ),” he replied with ease. He had taken multiple language courses when he was younger. His mother, prior to her leaving them, made sure he was well-educated.

“Holy shit. He speaks Russian,” Darcy squealed.

“Drugoy chelovek spletnichat'. Otkryto. ( _ Another person to gossip with. Openly _ ),” Bucky added. Loki blinked at him and realized that these new friends were going to be very interesting. 

“His name is Loki,” Darcy spoke up.

“Like the god?” Natasha stared.

“Exactly. Not sure why,” Loki sat and settled into the space.

 

By the time lunch had come around Loki was pleased by these new comrades. Darcy was brash, but hilarious. Natasha was definitely was going to serve him as time went on and Bucky was easy to get on with. As promised, Bucky took him outside the smoke. There was a spot on the roof they snuck onto. Bucky lit his cigarette and Loki felt a wave of calmness wash over.

“Thank christ,” Loki groaned as he leaned into the railed and breathed in the smoke.

“Yea?” Bucky chuckled.

“Haven’t had one in 5 days,” Loki breathed out.

“Fuck. I only went that long when Steve gave me a suckjob for each day I went without one. Then he went on vacation and my motivation was gone,” Bucky took another drag.

“I never got that sort of deal from my exes,” Loki laughed, “You’re lucky with that one.”

“Gonna marry the hell outta that kid,” Bucky beamed.

“Are you?” Loki turned.

“Oh yea. I actually looked at rings the other day. I sure as fuck can’t afford anything right now, but I’m gonna take him to Coney Island and pop the question at the top of the ferris wheel. He’s gonna cry so bad,” Bucky bit his lower lip.

“Is his family accepting?” he asked, hoping for good news. His own father rejected anything other than heterosexulity and Loki feared the day he ever found out Loki liked men. It was hard enough to hide his past relationship from him.

“His ma is a fucking angel. She doesn’t care that we’re gay. She was even there when I came out to my own parents. My dad wasn’t quick to be on board, but she brought him around. Everyone needs someone like Sarah Rogers,” he recalled wistfully.

“Hmm, that’s wonderful,” Loki clenched his jaw. He was happy for them, he only wished he had any sort of luck. They smoked quietly for the next few minutes before going to the cafeteria.

"Didn't Steve want you to brush your teeth?" Loki teased.

"I suppose I should," Bucky groaned and hopped off to the bathroom. Loki watched him brush his teeth and gargle some mouthwash before going to lunch. He followed Bucky to a table where Steve was, along with Thor, Darcy, Natasha, and a few others. He joined them and sat next to Thor. Bucky planted a very sloppy kiss on Steve.

"You brushed your teeth," Steve giggled, "Thank you, baby."

"Loki made me," Bucky mumbled. 

“Everyone, this is Loki. Loki, you know these guys, the rest are Sif, Hogun, Clint, Maria, Sam, and Jane.” Each waved as their name was announced. 

“Nice to meet you all,” he waved.

It was a flurry of conversation from that point and the rest of the day was constant introductions. Lunch was a breeze and every class after was digestible. Thor ended up being in every afternoon class as well and he offered to partner with Thor for their mythology class. The teacher thought it was hilarious and told them to present on their mythological counterparts. When the final bell rang he made his way to the bus stop and let the day wash over him. Moving was a horrific ordeal and he was sure he wouldn't have gotten on with anyone, his father said as much and called him a freak. It didn’t matter now. He received several numbers from these new friends and was invited to an upcoming party. Maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible.

When he got home Laufey was waiting. He was on what appeared to be his 3rd tumbler of scotch and flipping through a file at the table. He barely gave Loki a passing glance. 

“How was your day?” he huffed.

“It was fine. Classes weren’t bad. Made some friends,” Loki swallowed, “How was yours?”

“Friends?” Laufey laughed, “How did you get them to talk to you?”

“They were just friendly, father,” Loki sat down across from him at the table and started eating some fruit.

“Well, enjoy it while you can,” Laufrey sighed and went back to reading his file. Loki rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the man. Laufey was always tense and angry, even when he was little. It wasn’t until Loki turned 13 that Laufey’s anger became more...physically aggressive. Loki avoided him more often than not. Loki’s phone vibrated across the table top and Laufey hissed.

“Turn the damn thing off or silence it,” Loki hurriedly did so before just darting off to his room. The man was in a mood. He didn't need another bruise.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by quickly. Loki had been enjoying getting to know his new friends and practically glowed by the time friday rolled around. Thor was inviting him over that night to work on their project and maybe head to the party later. Loki was overjoyed. He would have to ask Laufey, who would probably say yes just to have Loki out of the house. 

“If you come to the party you get to meet drunk Bucky,” Natasha grinned.

“Drunk Bucky is Steve’s favorite,” Bucky snickered.

“He is not,” Steve sighed with exacerbation. 

“He is so. Because Drunk Bucky is a very Slutty Bucky,” Natasha continued.

“Don’t deny it, Stevie,” Bucky leaned over to lick the shell of Steve’s ear only for Steve ot blush and bat him away.

“Where is the party?” Loki asked.

“Wade’s place,” Thor answered, “His parents practically don’t exist and he throws the best parties.”

“Yea. They’re chill and not too over the top, ya know? There aren’t more than 40 people there usually. His partners don’t like it to get too big, its overwhelming,” Darcy added.

“Partners?” Loki paused.

“Oh, yea. I need to introduce you to all the gays,” Darcy laughed, “Wade has two boyfriends. One is named Peter. He’s a bit of a spazz but totally adorable. The other guy is Matt. He doesn’t go here. He was homeschooled and took an advanced mathematics class here. He is blind, just FYI. Wade was dating Peter first but they met Matt and went gaga over him and went poly right away.”

“I guess I’ll fit in just fine,” Loki shrugged with a smile and picked at his lunch.

“You can get a ride home with me and I can take you to the party,” Thor offered.

“That would be nice. Thank you,” Loki gave a small smirk and worried his lower lip. Thor blushed before coughing and looking away. Darcy and Bucky exchanged a knowing look and everyone left lunch for their other classes. 

“Thor, wait up,” Jane called after them. Both men turned and there was Jane, bounding towards Thor with glee.

“Yes, Jane?” Thor replied.

“Did you get notes from the physics lecture yesterday? I missed half of it because I had to help Darcy,” she breathed out with annoyance.

“I did, but I doubt they’ll be up to your standards,” Thor fished a notebook out and handed it off to her. She gave him a sweet smile and ran off back down the hall.

“She likes you,” Loki spoke up.

“Jane? No. I don’t think so,” Thor scrunched up his face, “The last person she dated was Bruce. He’s a genius.”

“Do you not think you’re smart?” Loki stopped them.

“Not as smart as Bruce,” Thor pressed.

“No one is. But you’re plenty smart,” Loki praised, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be in my advanced classes.”

“Would you believe I’m only in them because my parents paid for it?” Thor sighed.

“No,” Loki snorted briefly, even he knew that you couldn’t pay your way into advanced classes nor buy an A in them.

“Fine. I just don’t feel all that smart most days,” Thor managed.

“I think we all have those,” Loki confessed. He bit at his fingernails, a bit on edge from the fight he had that morning with Laufey. He could feel the bruises blossoming on his chest and back. He wanted to have a good day and that meant making sure Thor didn’t wander into some realm of self loathing. The boy was bright and energetic and definitely smarter than he let on. Loki wasn’t going to have any doubt enter his mind that he wasn’t as wonderful as Loki thought he was. And he was starting to think the world of Thor, it helped that he was beautiful and strong and ticked every box Loki didn’t realize he had. Sure, Thor was blonde like his exes were not, very strong and big. Loki might have spent too much time imagining Thor pinning him to the bed.

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe it’s an off day,” Thor clapped him on the back. 

“You’re sure your parents won’t mind my coming over?” Loki directed conversation.

“Definitely not. Mother always likes when my friends visit, father will be too busy to notice. Balder, my brother, is away at college. Makes me mother feel like there’s a bit of an empty nest even though I’m there and she’s just going to try and feed you. Which you need, you bag of bones,” Thor teased.

“I’m not that skinny,” Loki murmured and blushed a bit.

“It doesn’t look bad,” Thor soothed and nudged him with his elbow.

“Thanks,” he smiled as they continued to class. During the next one Loki decided to text his father in lieu of calling him to ask about tonight. He seemed to more agreeable whenever less inconvenienced. 

**_Loki_ ** _ : would it be alright if I went over to my project partner’s house to work on homework tonight? _

**_Father_ ** _ : homework on a friday? _

**_Loki_ ** _ : it is for mythology class. He has rugby practice after school every other day. ( _ a lie, but Laufey didn’t need to know the details of his life)

**_Father_ ** _ : will you be home late? _

**_Loki_ ** _ : I don’t believe so. His mother already said she would feed me dinner.  _ (only a half lie)

**_Father_ ** _ : Fine. If it is going to be too late do not wake me up. If they offer to let you stay over then take it so I don’t have to see you. _

**_Loki_ ** _ : thank you. _

He never responded to that and he figured he wouldn’t. They did not have a good relationship. He believes that Laufey blamed Loki for mother leaving. She left because Laufey beat her. When she left he moved onto Loki. 

“My dad said I could go over to yours,” Loki informed Thor.

“Great!” he beamed, “It’ll be great fun.”

“I could use a break from my house. It’s very...cold,” Loki sighed.

“Just you and your dad, right?” Thor questioned.

“Yea. Mum left when I was about 10 or so. No siblings to speak of, unless my mum has had some since she left or my dad has untold secret children back in England or Norway,” he rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“I don’t know what I’d do if my father had secret children. I suspect my mom would probably kill him,” Thor added.

“I think she might be justified,” Loki smirked. 

 

When the day came to a close Loki found himself hovering at the main entrance of the building, wondering where Thor was and if he was sincere with his offer. He had been fooled before. There was a boy at his old school who flirted with him and got Loki to blow him in the bathroom. Said he would give him a ride after school. What he ended up doing was call Loki a slut and left him standing in the rain outside their academy. Loki was too embarrassed to call Laufey so he walked home. Anxiety began to well up until Thor pulled up in some beat-up, red Subaru. 

“There you are,” Thor called out. Loki relaxed and made his way over to Thor’s car.

“Thank you again, Thor,” Loki nodded.

“It’s not a problem. You ready? Did you need anything?” he sought.

“No. I’m ready,” he breathed out and settled into the car. It was clear this was a hand-me-down, probably from his brother. There were stickers all over the dashboard and plenty of clothes thrown into the back. Loki moved his bag to the back seat only to have a thong catch on his sleeve. He held it up and looked over to Thor only to have the man turn bright red. Loki arched a brow in question.

“Oh- That’s -th -that’s Sif’s,” he took it from Loki and tossed it in the back again.

“Girlfriend?” Loki smirked.

“No. Just an experiment. Didn’t work out,” he swallowed. He had tried with Sif. She was lovely and strong, but he didn’t feel a pull towards her. 

“That happens. I recall an ‘experiment’ with a boy named Johann. He was too straight for much too happen,” Loki chuckled.

“When did you know you were attracted to boys?” Thor asked as they drove.

“I’m not sure I was entirely aware of it until after puberty. I had certainly liked both boys and girls before but the boners were a bit of a dead giveaway. Remember the movie  _ Brokeback Mountain _ ? I’m not going to pretend I didn’t destroy a blu-ray watching it so many times,” he coughed, “God bless the Queer film section on Netflix.”

“Steve and Bucky have known since they were in kindergarten. I’m a bit jealous of them, you know?” Thor hummed.

“For being hopelessly gay?” Loki laughed.

“For having found each other,” Thor smiled, “I mean, I’m pretty sure they’re soulmates. Why wouldn’t they be? I just - how do you know when you find that person? If you find them.”

“I’m not sure. To be fair, I don’t know if I even believe in soulmates,” Loki suggested as they rounded onto Thor’s street, “I like the idea of them, certainly. But there is something utterly heartbreaking about the idea that my soulmate could be in another country or have died already and I’ll never meet them.”

“I guess I never quite thought of it like that,” Thor parked and opened his door, “I assumed the universe would work it out so two soulmates would meet.”

“Has the universe ever been that generous?” Loki frowned.

“It was for Steve and Bucky,” Thor countered.

“Maybe they went through ages of heartache before the universe got it right. Or owed them,” Loki gestured as he followed Thor to the front door of a beautiful brownstone.

“Maybe they were ancient warriors who fought side-by-side and died, never being able to declare their love,” Thor opened the door and Loki stepped into a home filled with warmth.

“Like Gilgamesh and Enkidu,” Loki mentioned.

“Oh! That should be our project,” Thor turned to him.

“The obvious homoeroticism of the epic of Gilgamesh?” Loki cracked.

“Maybe not that specifically,” Thor joked, “But maybe about their story and how heteronormative historians erased their romance.”

“That’s actually brilliant,” Loki beamed.

“I can be brilliant on occasion,” Thor puffed out his chest and led Loki into the kitchen. 

“Anything for an excuse to look up semi-explicit images of strong men for the visual presentation,” the brunette waggled his brows and sat at the kitchen island. Thor laughed out loudly and offered Loki a soda as he got himself one. They spread their materials out on the table and drew up an outline for their project. They got a surprising amount of work done in a short period because they were nearly done when Thor’s mother walked through the door. 

“Why hello,” she greeted brightly. Loki turned and froze when he saw her. She looked so...warm. 

“Mom,” Thor waved, “This is my new friend Loki.”

“Ah, yes. You mentioned him the other night,” she nodded, “It is very nice to meet you. You can call me Frigga. Never call me Mrs. Borson. That is my mother-in-law’s name and I loathe her.”

“Mother,” Thor lamented.

“What? You can love your grandmother all you want. Won’t change the fact that she locked me out of her house when I was 19 because she wanted your father to marry someone else,” Frigga put a hand on her hip.

“She let you back in,” Thor mentioned.

“After it had rained for more than 30 minutes,” she grumbled and started pulling items from the fridge.

“Do you need any help?” Loki offered.

“I would love some,” she affirmed with a grin, “Such a polite boy.” Loki turned pink under the praise and followed Frigga’s instruction. Thor watched them for a few minutes. Loki blended with her so easily and they worked together in synch. She laughed at each thing Loki said and he appeared to be in awe of her. Things were going well until Frigga began to use her juicer. Loki handed her things as she put them in, but he hadn’t handed her the lid yet when she turned it on. Suddenly, brightly colored juice splashed up on all of them. Dousing them in carrot juice. It dripped from Frigga and Loki’s hair as it soaked into their shirts.

“Oh goodness,” Frigga howled, “This is hilarious.”

“I’ll get a towel,” Thor tried to hide his grin and laugh.

“Just take Loki upstairs to clean up. Toss his shirt in the wash. He can wear one of yours for the time being,” Frigga suggested. Loki simply followed Thor up the stairs. Thor’s room was large and airy. Everything was in shades of blue and he had big windows that filled the room with natural light. Thor fished out a shirt for Loki and handed it to him.

“You realize I am much smaller than you,” Loki noted.

“It’ll only be for a little bit. And you’re not as...small as you think you are,” Thor appealed, “my bathroom is through here. You can wash up. Shower if you want. There is carrot pulp in your hair. Loki conceded and wandered into the bathroom. He tossed his shirt at Thor before turning his back and shutting the door. The bathroom was cute. He had a clawfoot bathtub that was huge. He pictured Thor taking a bubble bath in it. He quickly divested himself of his clothes and stepped into  the shower. The showerhead was heaven with it’s multiple settings. It detached from the wall so he could move it across his entire body. He used it on his lower back and legs before realizing how nice it felt.

“Well, that is dangerous,” Loki mumbled to himself as he started to chub up. He grabbed some shower gel and it smelled strongly of Thor, which only added to his problem downstairs, “Think of kicked puppies,” he said to himself and finished washing himself with robotic precision. 

When he stepped out he realized he left Thor’s shirt on the bed and went to get it. He had his bottoms and pants back on and stepped into the bedroom. Thor was sitting at his desk when he looked up at Loki. His eyes raked down Loki’s chest and he noticed a firm chest and stomach. Loki looked a bit embarrassed for a minute before moving to the bed to put on the shirt. It was then that Thor saw the bruises. They littered Loki’s back and seemed to trail up the spine. Thor stood up right away and marched over to him.

“Oh god, are you alright?” he reached out to touch one and Loki hissed before jumping away. Loki held the shirt to his chest and turned to stare at Thor.

“I - I fell. It was just a tumble,” Loki managed. Thor didn’t believe it for a second. Loki tugged the shirt on it covered his frame. The shirt was large enough that it hung off one shoulder, it peaked out from the collar and made him appear so small. 

“That didn’t look like it came from a fall,” Thor said quietly, “Sort of looked like what happens when someone gets kicked in the back.” Loki panicked as his eyes widened.

“I need to go,” Loki moved fast but Thor grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Thor pleaded, “Don’t. Its ok.” Loki began to hyperventilate and Thor moved to soothe him. He put hands on both of Loki’s shoulders and spoke softly, “Sorry. Sorry. Don’t be scared.” Loki shut his eyes tight and steadied his breath, just like his mother used to do. In. Out. Wait until your heartbeat is even. When he opened his eyes he realized they were sitting on his bed and Thor had his hand on Loki’s thigh.

“Please don’t tell,” he whispered. 

“Someone is hurting you,” Thor said in hushed tones, “Who?”

“Laufey,” Loki choked and Thor was taken aback.

“Your father?” he gaped, “We have to tell someone.”

“No. No, please!” he panicked again and Thor pulled hi back onto the bed as he tried to stand, “I just moved here and if someone finds out they’ll just put me in foster care with strangers and I’m already not used to it here. Please. Please, don’t…”

Thor was at war with himself. He knew he should tell his mother, someone. It wasn’t ok that Loki’s father was hurting him. But Loki was standing there, looking so small and vulnerable. Thor melted and felt defeated. He knew that Loki would just end up in foster homes until he turned 18, which was soon. He hated this.

“Ok - I - I won’t. But, you need to be safe. Just tell me when he’s getting bad and leave the house. You can come here,” he took both of Loki’s hands.

“Alright,” Loki sniffed. This was too much.

“I’m going to go get you some water. And some Ib Profen. Ok?” Thor stood. Loki only nodded and remained seated on the bed. Thor had to compose himself as he looked in the medicine cabinet.  _ They could handle this. They could _ . But he felt like he was only trying to convince himself. When he returned to the room Loki looked a bit more put together. He took the pills and water with a smile.

“You won’t treat me like I’m made of glass now, will you?” Loki hedged.

“No. I promise,” Thor breathed out, “Did you still want to go to the party?”

“Yes. I sort of want to get properly sloshed now,” he laughed.

“Me too, actually,” Thor gave a half-smile.

“Thanks for the shirt, it does hang a bit though,” Loki lifted his arms.

“I think it looks cute on you,” Thor revealed.

“Cute?” Loki raised a brow.

“You know - uh, like a child. Because it’s too big,” Thor pinched his lips. Loki just shook his head, “We can leave soon, if you want. Darcy said it’s getting going.”

“Yea. Getting out now would be good. Sorry I had an anxiety attack on your bed,” Loki rose.

“It seemed warranted,” Thor opened his bedroom door, “Want to Uber there? Faster than the train.”

“I can pay,” Loki offered as he followed Thor down the stairs to grab his jacket.

“We’re heading out to Wade’s, mom!” Thor called out.

“Call when you’re coming home. Be safe! Take a cab if you drink!” she popped her head around the corner.

“What?” Loki looked confused and Thor just shoved him out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Your mother doesn’t care if you drink?” Loki asked as they climbed into the waited cab.

“I don’t drink often. And she is very aware of ‘normal adolescent behavior’ and she ‘expects experimentation’,” he used air quotes. 

“What does your mother do?” Loki countered.

“She’s a drug and alcohol counselor,” he sighed, “She doesn’t encourage me to drink or anything. She said she just knows I will and wants me to make good choices. When she does catch me drinking I get punished. Usually, lose my car for a month or can’t go out. I only drink like once a month or less. Rugby takes a lot out of me.”

“Oh. That’s nice of her. I guess,” Loki mulled over that information. His own father caught him drunk once or twice and he barely cared. Just hit him for taking Laufey’s alcohol.

“I think you’ll like Wade. Very loud though, be prepared,” Thor stared out the window as they drove down the street. He kept thinking about the bruises on Loki’s back and wondered how often he had them. How often did Laufey hit him? Loki appeared to sense this train of thought.

“It’s not all the time, you know?” he spoke out, “It happens maybe once or twice a month. I stay out of the way.”

“I don’t like it,” Thor frowned.

“Neither do I, Thor,” he scoffed. By the time they pulled up to the apartment building Loki and Thor had made it through several minutes of tense silence. Loki followed Thor through the entrance as they entered the elevator.

“I’ll stop being weird,” Thor said abruptly.

“Thanks,” Loki laughed. When they exited the elevator they went to the last apartment in the hall. They could hear voices and music. Thor gave a loud, booming knock. A second later the door swung open to reveal a tall boy, covered in scar tissue.

“Thor! My norse bro. Thanks for coming by,” he beamed, “Who’s your cute friend?”

“This is Loki. He moved here a bit ago,” Thor answered.

“Mmm. He’s cute. I loooove the hair,” he leered, “Hey, Pete!” A smaller boy with brown hair came over. The boy was adorable with a large smile and doe eyes. 

“Yea?” he smirked.

“How do you feel about a fourth? This one could mix things up,” Wade waggled his brows. The other boy, however, looked entirely put upon.

“I already have two of you in my ass all the time. Like I need a third,” he rolled his eyes.

“Not that it really matters to this conversation, but I’m a bottom,” Loki commented as he examined his nails.

“Oh,” Thor appeared to be processing that.

“See? Perfect,” Wade laughed and scooped Peter over his shoulder.

“Drinks are in the fridge!” Peter called back at them as Wade carried him through the living room. Thor and Loki closed the door and wandered into the kitchen area of the open plan apartment. There were a dozen people hovering in the kitchen and another dozen in the living room. Other people were going in and out of some rooms down the hallway. Wade settled on the couch with Peter in his lap and another boy leaning against them wearing sunglasses inside.  _ Matt _ , Loki’s mind supplied. Loki refocused on the kitchen and was greeted by Bucky planted on the island with Steve standing between his legs. The two were making out quite heavily, Bucky tugging at Steve’s shirt.

“Come on, Buck. I’m not stripping in the kitchen,” he laughed against Bucky’s mouth.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined, “Let me get my hands on your tits.” he kept tugging at the shirt as people cheered around them and it finally found it’s way to the floor. Steve was now topless as Bucky drunkenly pawed at him.

“Welcome to Drunk Bucky,” Darcy shouted at Loki.

“He’s been worse,” Thor piped up. He moved past them to grab some drinks and started mixing something up for himself and Loki. Loki just kept watching the two in the kitchen. Steve was just letting Bucky paw him everywhere and seemed to be greatly enjoying himself. He doesn’t think he had ever made out publicly with anyone.

“Stevie, get the lube outta my pocket,” he slurred, “We can fuck right here. I’m already wearing the - “ Steve put his hand over Bucky’s mouth.

“We can’t have sex in the kitchen, honey,” Steve snickered.

“Bedroom? Please. So fucking ready for you,” Bucky practically climbed Steve then and started grinding against his hips. Steve hooked his hands under Bucky’s thighs and walked him backwards down the hall. Darcy and Maria whistled at them and they kicked people out of the room before slamming the door shut.

“So, you probably won’t see them again for the rest of the night,” Natasha sighed.

“They are going to wreck my bed again,” Wade grumbled.

“We ruined Steve’s bathroom. Only seems fair,” Matt laughed.

“Do they do that every time?” Loki looked to Thor.

“Almost. They’re insatiable,” Thor shrugged.

“Not worse than Wade with either of them, though,” Darcy added.

“Huh…” Loki mused. He was pleasantly surprised by the reception the two were getting. He looked back to Thor, who was drinking his beer and talking something over with Hogun at the island. He continued to scan the room and watched the people as they interacted. Wade had Peter in his lap Matt spoke with both of them, hands on each. Darcy was sitting with Natasha as Bruce gave her puppy dog eyes. Maria was speaking to a blonde he hadn’t met yet and there were over a dozen others that were strangers. He focused back on his drink and just settled into the room. The music was loud and voices carried. His body felt loose, the pain medication and alcohol kicking in. He just wanted to watch Thor. Thor was magnificent. And probably straighter than the fucking Pope. He downed his drink and went for another. The room was warm and he pulled at the overly large shirt he was wearing. Thor’s. He moved through the crowded room and planted himself in the corner. Everyone was gleeful and he wondered how he fit in here. He kept drinking until he found Thor leaning against him.

“Hi. Sorry I got distracted. Didn’t mean to abandon you,” he smiled.

“S’alright. The drinks are lovely,” Loki practically beamed.

“Apparently,” Thor laughed and gently pried the drink away from him, “Let’s slow down a bit.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Loki snickered and let the drink leave his grasp.

“Are you at least enjoying yourself?” the blonde asked.

“Oh yes. I do enjoy watching people. And there are plenty to watch. Though, if I’m being honest, I’m more excited about the idea of watching Bucky and Steve,” he giggled slightly, “Sorry. Drink got to me a bit.” Thor just laughed and thought about what Loki had said. He supposed it made sense. Bucky and Steve were quite beautiful men. He had thought about Bucky a few times, not intentionally. Not at first. 

“I think it’s normal,” Thor sighed, “I imagine it has been awhile?”

“Insufferably so,” Loki droned.

“You are pretty enough. I’m sure you could sweep someone off their feet,” Thor countered.

“Perhaps I want to be the one to be swept. It has been some time…” Loki trailed off as he closed his eyes. He thought of strong arms holding him tight. Hot breath on his neck. Thor was about to reply before Bucky came tumbling happily from the hallway, shirt gone and covered in hickeys and bite marks.

“I rode him into unconsciousness!” he cheered and stood up on the couch. Everyone seemed to clap and laugh as Natasha got him a jacket and some water.

“Calm down there, champ,” the red head smirked. 

“He is boisterous,” Loki laughed.

“You don’t know the half of it. Over the summer we caught them fucking in a boat with an entire party within 20 feet of them. Steve might be a bit of an exhibitionist,” Tony chuckled.

“Mmmm. I’ve only ever been hidden,” Loki hummed, “I need water.” Loki realized he was slipping into mopey territory and needed to sober up.

“Lo - “

“Thor!” Jane shouted from the entrance.

“Oh, hi Jane,” he swallowed.

“I didn’t know you would be here,” she smiled widely, her eyes nearly twinkling. 

“Oh, yes. I came with Loki,” he provided.

“You came together?” her eyebrows knitted together, “Like...a date?”

“What? No. As friends,” Thor tilted his head.

“Oh. Sorry. I just, I know he’s not straight and I thought maybe you were - oh, I don’t know. Something,” she breathed out with her hands gesturing nonsensically. 

“Don’t be so presumptuous,” he mumbled, thinking about Loki in the kitchen. He turned to watch him chugging water, his long neck on display and his hair fell back behind his bare shoulder. He was still wearing Thor’s shirt and it left a lot of bare skin exposed.

“I wanted to thank you,” Jane interrupted his thought, “For the notes.”

“You are most welcome. I still doubt they were up to par,” he shrugged one shoulder.

“They were perfectly fine,” she nodded.

“Loki’s might be better. You could ask him next time Darcy distracts you,” he offered, half joking, knowing Loki took immaculate notes. He looked back to Loki then and saw him wince slightly as he arched his back, “Excuse me a second.” He rushed over to Loki and put a hand gently on his back.

“Are you hurting?” he furrowed his brow.

“Only a bit. I’ll be fine,” Loki breathed out and turned to face him, “I think the pain killers have effectively worn off. I suppose we have been here a few hours.”

“I can take you home,” he started, “My home.”

“No need to change your evening on my account,” Loki held out his hands and Thor just shook his head.

“It is not bother. I’m a bit tired anyway. We can get some more meds in you and you can sleep at mine, yea?” he pressed, not entirely comfortable with Loki going back home where his abuser slept. 

“Gonna tuck me in?” Loki smirked.

“If that’s what you want, sure?” Thor rolled his eyes and began to guide them out of the party. Wade waved at them both and he watched everyone else note their departure in their own way. Bucky had disappeared back down the hall again. They eventually left the building entirely and stepped out into the night air. It was cold, autumn settling in and Loki seemed appeased by the shift in temperature. Thor walked them to his car and quickly drove them home. The ride was mostly silent, music playing softly as Loki trailed his hand out the window. He was playing with a cigarette in his other hand and looking so relaxed. Thor kept stealing glances, the streetlights making Loki’s sharp features even more striking. By the time they got home Loki looked almost serene.

“You can stay through the weekend if you want,” Thor announced, quietly.

“You don’t need to pity me. I know how to stay out of my father’s way. Usually,” Loki said with his lips tight.

“It’s not pity. It’s worry,” Thor gave.

“Well, don’t worry too much. Just one more year,” he sighed. He had every intention of leaving the second he turned 18. He had an inheritance coming and he was sure he’d get into any of the schools he applied for, some in America, the others in Europe. He just had to wait.

“A year is a long time,” Thor turned to face him as they parked.

“I promise I can handle it,” Loki promised. Thor just led them inside and they quietly crept up to his room, “I can sleep on the couch.”

“What? No. My bed is more than big enough,” Thor raised both eyebrows.

“You’d share a bed with me? The half gay boy?” he gave a crooked smile, “I hear what people have said about me. Half-gay. Ridiculous.”

“I’m not worried, Loki,” Thor gave his shoulder a gentle shove and they closed themselves into his room. Thor pulled off his hoodie and toed off his shoes as he sifted through his drawers for something to sleep in.

“Sorry I don’t exactly have pajamas. I tend to just sleep in my underwear,” Thor shrugged.

“No bother. I tend to just sleep naked,” Loki winked and slipped off his shoes and pants, Thor’s shirt still hanging off his lithe frame. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth. You just...get comfortable,” Thor laughed to himself and went to his bathroom. By the time he returned he found Loki curled up against the wall on his bed, pressed into the corner as his hair fanned over the pillow. He looked perfectly comfortable wrapped up in Thor’s bed. He felt warmth bloom in his chest as he joined him. He slid in next to him and turned on his side. Loki was gazing at him almost dreamily. 

“Relaxed, yea?” Thor smiled.

“Oh, I’ll sleep like a babe,” he sighed and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Thor turned off the lamp and they eventually drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a few chapters of this. I wanna see how people feel about the potential of it before adding more. Thanks all :)


End file.
